leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Xerath/@comment-25190883-20140717133241
I miss old Xerath so much.... People say new Xerath is batter, safer, more viable, more fun etc., but I don't think people realize how incredibly strong his old kit was. +Passive gave bonus armor based on AP, after you build an hourglass you had almost tank levels of armor. +Q was instant cast.... current Q doesn't START cooldown until you finish charging and casting it so unless you are using it at point blank you get less effective up-time on it than before (and I think even the old base range was more than the uncharged range it has now) +People complained most about his W rooting you in place making you super vulnerable. What people forget is that it also gave you a strong but short MS buff after you cancel it. IMO with the 50% slow while charging he has now to achieve the same range on Q as he could with a W-Q combo before actually gives you LESS overall mobility. Not to mention the absurd levels of %Mpen it gave you. I would argue that the penetration from old W would contribute as much extra damage on his other skills as new W AOE does. +WAY better E stun, sure it was shorter range but it was extremely reiliable point-and-click +And finally, his ult. Wow. Mathematically, landing all 3 ult bursts and your Q and E was one of the highest damage combos in the game. Look up the old numbers if you dont believe me, because I'm pretty sure they were higher than his current ult. Not only that, they had twice the area of effect with the same cast time and a SHORTER cooldown. And they DID still have I think 900 range, so if you count the extra AOE from center of cast, it was roughly the same as a long range Q. Add to that using it with your W range and MPen buff... wow. Add to that the long stun on old E (mage chains) and you could get your entire combo off during the stun... it was practiacally foolproof. Talk about being able to 100-to-0 a squishy enemy at what was still a really long range. I mean, his new Ult is OK, it has its uses, but it is very easy for an enemy to juke if they have some MS and a brain. But its garbage if you get dived and lets face it, not every encounter is going to be laid out for you on a silver platter where you can just sit in the back and snipe without any assasins diving or flanking you. Old ult used to have a great AOE size, more dmg and not being rooted while using, meaning if someone dove you, you could land your 2 sec stun at point blank and fuck their day up. I don't want an ult that goes a quarter of the map if its going to have a tiny range, I'd rather take the 900 range with FAR more teamfight usefullness (you could land it on more people). I'll never forgive you Rito. End rant.